


Slowly Then All At Once

by SomberSecrets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has an 'unlabelled' box, Disasters, F/M, Humour, Like why are Marinette and Adrien so dumb, Pre-Relationship, Ridiculousness, Romance, Stupidity, The characters think there's angst but there ain't they just morons, Tikki and Plagg are so done, Tikki and Plagg have a bet, adrienette - Freeform, love-square, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/SomberSecrets
Summary: On the evening that Chat Noir and Ladybug are finally to meet in their civilian forms, Adrien and Marinette keep running into each other instead.





	Slowly Then All At Once

“You seem nervous today,” Nino muttered as he side-eyed his nearly vibrating friend. “Have anything to do with why you can’t stay for very long tonight?”

Adrien brushed his hand through his blond locks, messing up the styled hair before fiddling with the strands to put them back into place, “Tonight’s the night.”

Nino resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even in affection. Sometimes getting his best friend to not be vague was like pulling teeth, “The night for what bro?”

“The night I’m going to finally meet her.”

“Didn’t know you used Tinder,” Nino snickered.

A swift kick to his shin only turned Nino’s snickers into outright guffaws as Adrien gave Nino a dirty look. “I don’t use Tinder!”

“I know man, I know. But it’s fun to tease you anyways,” Nino grinned, “What a disaster Adrien Agreste on Tinder would be.”

Adrien puffed, “I take offense to that.”

“To be honest man, I’m surprised you’re meeting up with another girl at all.”

Adrien stopped vibrating for just a second, “What do you mean?”

Nino rolled his eyes, “This dude asks me what do I mean. We’re about to see what I mean.” Adrien opened his mouth to further interrogate his friend, when Nino shot his hand into the air and began to wave frantically, “Alya! Babe! Over here! Marinette! Oi!”

It was an odd sensation that had been cropping up more often than not the last few years, but when Adrien turned his head in the direction that Nino was signalling and he saw the blue eyed beauty and her best friend approaching, time slowed down. Adrien had gotten used to the sensation by now, though he had no idea what it meant. It was all very confounding. Nino just gave Adrien the side-eye again, followed by an exasperated roll.

“I see you Nino,” Alya laughed as Nino continued to wave up to the moment that the woman was in his arms.

Nino brushed his nose against hers and gave her a chaste peck on the lips, “I know, but I just wanna make sure there’s no chance you’ll miss me.”

“Silly,” Alya giggled as she took his waving hand and held it in her own. Alya turned to the once again vibrating blonde haired man, “You look excited about something Adrien.”

Adrien snapped his attention away from Marinette, who was now blushing a beautiful shade of pink to grin at Alya, and rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, it’s a big night tonight.”

“Yeah?” Marinette asked, tipping her head in curiosity.

“The dude is gonna be meeting a special someone tonight,” Nino murmured slowly, eying his longest standing friend.

Marinette seemed to shift her weight back and forth on her feet before shaking her head and taking in a deep breath, “That sounds fun, I didn’t know you used Tinder.”

“I don’t--!”

Marinette giggled and smiled, “--Use Tinder. We know.” Adrien pouted. “You’re just fun to make fun of.”

“Plus if Adrien’s special someone is a Tinder date then the person you’re meeting tonight must also be a Tinder date too,” Alya grinned.

Adrien snapped his attention back to Marinette, “You’re meeting someone tonight too?”

A deeper blush brushed over Marinette’s cheeks and Adrien had to push down the feeling of eternal dread in his stomach. Why was he starting to get a feel of eternal dread? Probably the same reason why time seemed to slow when Marinette was around, but he wasn’t going to think too hard about that. He had perfected the art of not thinking too hard about how he felt about Marinette. “Yeah, I am.”

Adrien swallowed, “Well, um… good luck to you.”

Marinette smiled back up at him, “Good luck to you too.”

Nino and Alya looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. _What idiots_.

 

* * *

 

The four of them hung out together for a couple hours at the nearby arcade before Marinette decided that it was time for her to take off. There was still an hour before she was set to meet with Chat, but she felt like she needed the time to not only gear herself up to finally meeting her partner in his civilian form, but to also decompress from the fact that Adrien was also meeting with his “someone special”.

It felt like her heart was dropping out of her chest to know that Adrien was that excited to meet someone, someone who was probably a girl, someone who definitely made Adrien blush when he thought of them…

Marinette sucked in a deep breath and buried her face into her hands. Her muffled screams didn’t leave the alley where she was currently standing, but she sounded crazed to her own ears. After a moment of silence, Marinette dropped her hands to her side and wiggled her fingers frantically as she began to gear herself up by jogging on the spot. As much as she cared about Adrien, as much as she still loved Adrien, he was not her primary concern right now.

She was finally going to meet Chat.

Well, not meet him.

She was finally going to get to know him.

But she already did.

Like the back of her hand.

The heart that hadn’t dropped out of her chest thumped loudly.

After so much heartache and suffering and danger.

After so many laughs and hugs and kisses.

She was finally going to be able to love him.

If it wouldn’t have completely ruined her outfit, her breath, and her nerves, Marinette would have vomited right there right then.

It had been years.

And now she could safely love him.

No more pushing, no more excuses, no more denial.

Sometimes she wondered when she had fallen in love with two different men.

Marinette marched out of the alleyway and took a sharp turn to enter the restaurant that she had agreed to meet Chat at. There was a table that he had pointed out to her just a week before, near the window, that he promised he would get. How he could promise such a thing, she didn’t know, but she trusted him and he had flexed his Chat muscles and wiggled his eyebrows, so really she had no choice but to go along with his antics. If only to tease him if it all went wrong. But she wanted to meet him so badly... so she had determined to get there early and get the table first just in case anyways.

Marinette stormed towards the table, wild eyed and ready to finally meet her partner, the man that she trusted more than any other. There was a blonde haired man seated at the designated place looking outside as though searching for someone. As though he was searching for her. Chat was already seated there. A sense of calm flooded her. Of course he would be early too.

She slid to a stop in front of the table. A peace settled in her soul.

“Ch--”

The man snapped his gaze from staring intently out of the window and opened his mouth, “Marinette?”

“Adrien?!”

Not Chat. But the other man on her mind. This was disastrous. Immediately her nerves fired back up again and Marinette had to fight every urge to stop herself from falling apart. She had gotten over this phase years ago!

Marinette’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, like a dying fish, “Um… uh... w-what are you… d-doing here Adrien!?” Curse her stupid stutter!

“Um… I’m meeting up with my uh… friend here… in about half an hour.”

“Oh!”

“What are you doing here?”

“This is where I’m meeting my um… friend too.”

“Oh...”

An awkward silence ensued between the two of them. Eventually Marinette broke it by letting out a small giggle, “I’m just going to call my friend and see if we can change the meeting place. I wouldn’t want to intrude on you and your um… friend.”

Leave it to Chat to somehow challenge THE Adrien Agreste for the same table. Marinette couldn’t help but let a smile split her face thinking about her dork partner. This was exactly the kind of situation Chat would get himself into. There was no way that Chat had enough celebrity power to out-reserve the famous Parisian model.

“No!” Adrien shot up from his seat, “That’s really kind of you, but I can always call my friend and rearrange, she’s really understanding about these kinds of things.”

Marinette waved him off with a nervous laugh, “You have the reservation. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just um… tease him about it later or something...” Marinette cursed her lameness. Adrien fiddled with the back of the chair; Marinette fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Both of them couldn’t help but pay attention to the pronouns used for the other’s… friend. “Have a great time tonight Adrien.”

Adrien smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, “You too.”

Marinette turned around, marched out of the door, and found herself back on the street. The cool air brushed against the back of her neck. She hadn’t realized how sweaty that awkward conversation had made her become. Taking out her phone, she dialed the number beside the black cat picture. Chat picked up immediately, “My Lady?”

“Chaton,” Marinette murmured as she drummed her fingers on her elbow and bounced softly on her toes, “It’s such a beautiful night, and since it’s still a bit until we meet, how do you feel about changing the plan and meeting at the stairs of the Trocadero?” She would tease him about his plans gone a folly later, first she needed to see him.

“Anywhere you’d prefer My Lady, that actually works out really well for me too.”

“I’ll see you there in ten, mon minou.”

“See you soon, bugaboo.”

Marinette took the phone away from her ear and let out a slow breath. She both knew and didn’t know why she felt so nervous. Hence, when the warm hand touched her shoulder, she nearly shot out of her shoes.

“Shoot, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Marinette,” Adrien grinned having just come out of the restaurant. “The table is free now if you need it.”

“Oh, we’ve already made other plans, but thank you.”

“Sorry to cause you problems.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Marinette grinned, “See you later.”

Adrien smiled, “See you.”

Marinette turned away from Adrien as quickly as she could, not wanting to see if there was a woman standing behind him just a little too close, and started towards the Trocadero. Once she was alone, Marinette registered an audible high pitched screech coming from her bag. “Tikki?” Marinette muttered in worry as she popped open her purse. Staring up at her with her antennae in her fists, Tikki continued to make the high pitched noise. “Um Tikki, are you okay?”

Tikki curled up into a ball, “I’m fine,” she sobbed shaking furiously, “I’m fine.”

Tikki was definitely not fine.

 

* * *

 

Adrien shifted his weight from side to side, his hands in his pockets as he waited for the Gorilla to arrive. It was a lesson that he had learnt the hard way, but he knew it was a bad idea to just walk around Paris without a disguise on. Being famous had its downfalls and this was one of them. Suddenly, he felt little pricks on his chest. “Plagg, what the hell?” Adrien muttered as he opened his shirt and gave Plagg a weak glare.

The clawing Kwami simply grumbled as his nails poked through the inner fabric of the pocket, “You are so dumb.”

“Love you too Plagg.”

“Leave me alone to ponder the atrocity that is you.”

Adrien sputtered, “You started this!”

“Leave me be,” Plagg whined loudly as he dug his claws in again, causing a larger tear.

Before Adrien could berate the kwami further, the Gorilla pulled up to the curb. Adrien rolled his eyes at his often over dramatic kwami and let him be. The kwami’s claws were annoying, but they never did leave lasting damage. “Sorry for calling you again so soon, can you drive me to the Trocadero?”

The Gorilla simply grunted, a happy grunt on the grunt scale, and drove Adrien to where he needed to be.

 

* * *

 

Adrien tried to reign in his excitement. It was different waiting for the love of his life at a table where he could play a game guessing who Ladybug might be out of the women that passed compared to meeting with the love of his life out in the open where at any moment she could literally be anywhere.

He imagined that he would just run into her and know immediately who she was. It was Ladybug after all. They had spent years at each other’s side. He knew her like the back of his hand. Whether it was the lilt of her voice, or the spring of her step, or the grace that was her movements over th-- Adrien collided chest to head with what he could only guess was a whirlwind sprite and his internal monologue about his love for Ladybug was brought to a screeching halt. The scream from the other person’s end caused his reflexes to trigger and he reached out to catch her, and therefore catching himself, before they both fell on their butts. He had always imagined that he would know the feel of Ladybug’s skin even if he had never felt it before. Warm and smooth and soft like the hand he was holding now.

“My la--?”

“I’m so, so, so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of me and---”

Adrien looked down at the babbling woman he had rammed into and forcibly pushed all of his thought about warm, smooth, and soft skin into the unlabelled box in the corner of his mind. He would think about it later. “Marinette?” Or not. There were a lot of thoughts about Marinette that he had pushed into that box.

Her head snapped up to look at him, her blue eyes sparkling, the world slowing. “Adrien…?” Her gaze seemed to deviate behind him for a second before it snapped back to his face questioningly.

Adrien grinned, “We have got to stop running into each other like this.”

Marinette giggled and smacked his arm, “You think you’re so funny.”

“I don’t think it, I am it.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Marinette grinned, “I’m guessing you’re looking for your friend?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Same. Funny we rescheduled for the same place.”

Adrien grinned before he realized that she was still in his arms. Stumbling a bit, he took two steps back and rubbed the back of his head, “I hope you find him soon.”

“I hope you find her.”

“See you later.” He felt like he needed to get away from Marinette before his resolve to find Ladybug finally broke.

“You too!” And with that Marinette continued to rush by him looking for whoever the lucky guy was.

Adrien sighed. And then nearly had a heart attack as Plagg wailed. “What is it with you today?” Adrien hissed at his shirt.

“What is it with YOU!?!? Why are you so stupid?!?!”

Adrien rolled his eyes. Plagg, ever the drama queen.

He pulled out his phone and searched for the number with the ladybug picture. Within a ring, she was on the other end of the line. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ladybug breathed, obviously out of breath, “Seems like I didn’t think this through as well as I usually do.”

Adrien chuckled, “Well you can’t always be right.”

Ladybug giggled, “But it’s what I strive to do.”

Adrien continued to laugh as his gaze drifted up the Eiffel tower just across the way. “My Lady, how about we meet somewhere only we can get to.”

“I think I know where you’re getting at.”

“Race you there?”

“You’re on mon minou!”

 

* * *

 

Marinette sighed and closed her phone, popping her face back in her hands. She wondered if at any point in the night she had passed by the woman that Adrien was so obviously, and desperately looking for. The thought ate her up a little inside, only surpassed by the fact that her plan had now also gone awry and she still didn’t have Chat in her arms.

“I need to find a place to transform,” Marinette murmured to herself as she made her way to a secluded corner close to the Trocadero. As soon as she opened her purse, Tikki flew into her face. “Tikki! What is going on with you tonight!?!”

Wild-eyed and more crazed than before Tikki held Marinette’s face in her hands as best she could, “You can’t mess this up now!”

“Excuse me?”

“Just transform already! I can’t take it anymore!”

Marinette nearly screeched as Tikki rammed right into one of her ears in a desperate attempt to get into her earrings as quickly as possible. “Goodness gracious Tikki, just give me one second. Spots on!”

 

* * *

 

They both saw the other approach the tower from opposite sides. As often happened during their battles, the same thought crossed both their minds when they waved to each other and they landed on the highest platform on opposite sides. They turned away from each other in order to admire the Paris scenery… or at least that was the excuse.

Hearts were pounding.

Blood rushing in ears.

It was going to happen. There was nothing that was going to get in their way now. Their partner was just on the other side and there was no one else around.

Ladybug swallowed deeply the whirring of her yoyo winding back up filling her ears, “Chaton?” It was stupid, but she had to make sure.

“My Lady?” His heart felt like it was about to beat to the moon and back. His tail clinked against the metal of the tower.

It was him.

It was her.

The night had been long. But it was over now.

Actually, everything was just beginning.

“Tikki…” a slow breath, “Spots off.”

“Plagg…” a shudder he couldn’t shake, “Claws in.”

Silence on the top of the Eiffel tower… or almost silence.

The two kwamis zipped into each other's arms, nearly sobbing in relief. It was finally happening. They cuddled and watched. This had been a long time coming.

Civilian Ladybug laughed, “For some reason Tikki has been inconsolable all evening.”

“Tell me about it,” civilian Chat chuckled.

Voices that sounded familiar… but that was because they had fought for years side by side… right?

“Is it weird that I’m a little scared?” civilian Ladybug asked.

“If you’re weird, then I’m weird,” civilian Chat muttered, “It’s a new era for us. New things are always scary, but… we have some experience facing scary things together.”

Ladybug’s civilian form let out a flourish of delighted giggles, “Some… what an understatement mon minou!”

A shudder passed down his spine, “Feels weird to be called minou in my civilian form… ”

“Oh, I suppose that is a bit strange.”

“Feels weirder having you call me yours.”

“Oh um…” she blushed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, My Lady.”

“Ohh… that does feel weird,” he heard her shift on the other side, “But I agree, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Any.

Other.

Way.

 

* * *

 

A boy…

A girl…

With an umbrella…

Under the rain…

The touching of hands.

The feeling of warmth.

A laugh…

A laugh…

A choice.

A precious memory tucked far way.

 

* * *

 

Two sighs into the night, a breath in.

“I’m yours, My Lady. Heart and soul. I have been since the very beginning.”

“I’m yours too, mon minou. You’ve captured my love and I fell into you willingly.”

And like how their movements flowed in battle, like the many times they knew the other more than they knew themselves, they both stepped out from behind the tip of the Eiffel tower and gazed upon the other.

Eyes widened.

“M-Marinette?”

“A-Adrien?”

An echo of two melded names.

A perfect harmony.

Tikki and Plagg held their breaths.

 

* * *

 

Marinette shot forwards first.

Her hands reached out…

And wrapped themselves around Tikki.

“Marinette!” Tikki screeched in surprise as she was shoved unceremoniously into Marinette’s purse.

Squealing desperately under her breath, Marinette screamed, “Good gracious Tikki hide!” Before she turned to Adrien while wrestling with her kwami at her side, “Hi Adrien! Fancy meeting you here, haha sorry about my floating toy, technology these days right? Haha.”

It was the first time in a long time that Tikki was violent, but she softly clamped her teeth on Marinette’s finger to try and stop her chosen from the break she was so obviously having. “Marinette! Marinette! STOP!!!!”

“No Tikki you have to hide! Adrien doesn’t know about you and--”

“Marinette just think about this for just a second,” Tikki cried in desperation as she tried to fight for freedom.

“Kid, don’t you dare try and shove me into your shirt,” Plagg hissed, “I’m not as nice as Tikki, I’ll take your fingers off!” Plagg got no reply, which worried him because his charge always had a reply to his meaningless threats. He floated in front of Adrien’s face and waved, “Kid?”

“Shh Plagg, I’m trying to work out the physics of how a person can get from the Trocadero to the top of the Eiffel Tower in less than ten minutes,” Adrien muttered under his breath, his eyes glazed over, not watching the near death match that was happening in front of him.

Plagg crossed his arms, “Uh… I think the answer is pretty darn obvious.” Plagg turned to watch as Tikki got free for a second before Marinette literally dove to the floor in order to catch the kwami again with two hands.

“Well not everyone has been around since the beginning of the freaking universe and therefore has a complete grasp of it’s physics Plagg, so just give me a second! So assuming Marinette can match the world record fo--”

“You have got to be… How did you get to the tower in less than ten minutes?!” Plagg grabbed at his whiskers as he once again zoned in on what was happening between Tikki and Marinette. If he could hold out for just a couple more minutes… probably even seconds, Tikki would surely break first right? Her charge was literally tackling her to the ground.

“Plagg? Help me here. What is the probability that the force of gravity here on Earth was altered for a split second as Marinette jumped--”

“OH MY KWAMI!” Plagg screeched. Adrien nearly toppled backwards from the force of the holler. The struggle between Marinette and Tikki paused for just a moment to turn their attention to the screaming cat, “THE ANSWER TO YOUR STUPID QUESTION IS THAT MARINETTE IS LADYBUG. THAT’S RIGHT SHE’S LADYBUG. SHE TOOK HER FREAKING YOYO AND YOYOED UP HERE. YOU WERE LITERALLY JUST CHATTING WITH HER! LADYBUG! WHO IS MARINETTE! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, YOU WIN TIKKI!”

Adrien eyes snapped wide open, “Marinette is…” The box filled with all of the things he had been trying to ignore suddenly exploded.

Tikki blinked and stopped trying to gnaw Marinette’s finger off in a desperate attempt to escape the finger cage that her charge had tried to trap her in. “I.. won?” Tikki murmured. Suddenly, a bright pink light flashed out from between Marinette’s palms. Marinette screamed in fright and threw herself backwards; Adrien launched forward to catch her before she hit the floor again. They both ended up sliding backwards on their butts, Marinette’s back pressed against Adrien’s chest. Tikki was literally glowing with happiness. “I. Haven’t. Won. In. Five. Millenia!!!!!” Tikki roared in happiness.

Plagg scrunched up his face, throwing the pair of shocked humans a dirty glare, “It’s only because they are so stupid.”

“I am the winner!” Tikki roared again as she began to race around the Eiffel tower at breakneck speeds.

Plagg, ignoring his kwami friend for now, floated into the faces of Adrien and Marinette. “Do you understand now?” At the blank faces he got back, Plagg snorted, “Marinette is Ladybug, Adrien is Chat Noir. Both of you are idiots. Now figure out your shit as I go deal with--” Plagg gestured at the pink streak that was Tikki, “--that. If I didn’t like you so much kid, I’d kill you for making me put up with her for the next century or so. Ugg, let’s be real, she’s never going to let this go.” And with that Plagg went to go deal with Tikki’s gloating.

The two humans on the floor were still not quite at high functioning capacity.

A long silence passed between them before Marinette started uncontrollably giggling, “You’re Chat Noir, of course you’re Chat Noir. Who else could be so stupidly funny and fun to tease?”

Adrien’s arms engulfed Marinette’s waist and he placed his chin on top of her head. Adrien let out a long sigh as Marinette continued to laugh at him, “This should have come as less of a surprise than it was. Of course Ladybug was you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Marinette asked, taking a deep breath, as she tilted her head back so that she could look up at him and rest on his shoulder.

Adrien pouted at the loss of his chin rest. “I mean everything about you screams Ladybug. I would say that all that was missing was the red with black spots, but considering what just transpired, I probably would have still somehow missed it. Plagg wasn’t kitten when he said I was an idiot,” Adrien chuckled and buried his nose into the crook of Marinette’s neck.

Marinette blushed as she snorted as his dumb pun. These were all actions they had taken before… as different, but the same people. It was both weird and comforting without the barrier of the masks and suits between them. The feel of his hair and cheek were familiar, but she had never felt Chat’s breath hot on the skin of her neck before. “Ugg,” Marinette whined, “What a disaster.”

Adrien turned his head to look at her, scared that maybe Adrien and Chat being one and the same was the disaster she spoke of, “What?”

“And here I spent years wallowing over the fact that I was in love with two different men and it turns out it was just one lame you. Years mon minou. Years.”

Adrien jolted up and leaned forward so that his face was over hers, “Excuse me? In love with who now?”

Marinette made an action to flick the bell that wasn’t there, but his hand found hers instead as their fingers intertwined. “Oh come on Adrien, it wasn’t exactly a secret that I was madly in love with you almost since we met.”

“Um, it was a secret to me!”

Marinette laughed, the vibrations echoing into him, “Plagg is right, you are an idiot.”

“Hey! This isn’t ‘chat-ising Adrien’ night,” Adrien retorted with a chuckle. Marinette raised her eyebrows as his eyes suddenly switched from punny to calculating, “Wait… if you’re Ladybug…”

“If I’m Ladybug? You better not let Plagg hear you say that,” Marinette snorted gesturing vaguely in the direction of Tikki’s ridiculous victory dance and Plagg’s torment.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Harmless.”

“I AM DESTRUCTION ITSELF.”

“Shush Plagg, I’ll buy you a weeks worth of camembert tomorrow.”

“I’m harmlesssss.”

“If you’re Ladybug and you’ve liked me since… the guy you turned me down for way back then was… me...”

Both of them paused as they considered all of the implications of their identities. Many things were suddenly making a lot more sense while others were becoming beyond wild. Marinette pulled a face, “My bad. You eventually caught me okay.”

“You mean, I cat you,” Adrien grinned.

“Oh… a relationship ended before it’s even begun,” Marinette teased.

“A relationship eh?” Adrien waggled his eyebrows. Marinette turned a cherry red and then groaned into her hands. Adrien chuckled and hugged Marinette closer, “I’ve loved you since the beginning too.”

“You’ve made that clear to Ladybug on several occasions.”

“I might have not always expressed it in the greatest of ways, but I hope you eventually knew my feelings were earnest.”

Marinette smiled, “I did. You made up for being a moron too.”

“So much depreciation from all fronts tonight,” Adrien laughed, “But I don’t mean that. I meant Marinette. I’ve loved you since the beginning, not in love persay, but I sure fell into that slowly and then all at once.”

“I understand that feeling,” Marinette murmured. She shifted in his grip, pressing herself as close as she could to his warmth. Adrien engulfed her in his arms.

“Marinette… I love you.”

“I love you too, Adrien.”

“So about that relationship…”

 

* * *

 

Alya and Nino stared. They couldn’t do anything but stare.

“Earth to Alya,” Marinette murmured waving a hand in front of her best friend’s eyes.

Adrien snapped his finger in front of Nino’s face, “Nino?”

Alya and Nino continued to stare.

“I think they’re broken,” Adrien stage whispered.

“I think we broke them,” Marinette stage replied with a laugh.

Adrien and Marinette were holding hands.

It had “only” taken six… freaking… years…

“What the hell happened last night?” Alya screamed, “TELL. ME. EVERYTHING.” And suddenly Marinette’s shoulders were in Alya’s grip as Alya shook in excitement.

“Oh my god Alya, turn it down just a bit,” Marinette giggled. She turned her gaze to smile at Adrien, who smiled back at her. “We just… ran into each other last night.”

“Don’t you dare tell us to turn it down. What do you mean ran into each other? You were meeting different people… right? Actually wait on the full story, there are a whole lot of people who have been waiting for this moment.” Nino grappled for his phone.

“Excuse me?” Adrien questioned.

“Shh, bro. Calling Kim. He still has everyone’s contacts and honestly if he’s not the next to find out he might just rip me in half,” Nino muttered waving his best friend away, “Hey Kim, you still have that text blast right? You will never believe what happened…”

A quiet hissing from the inside of a shirt and from the depths of a purse… “Reallyyyy dumb.”

A good hard pat to both quieted the kwamis down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Amy’s victory dance from B99… that is Tikki.
> 
> Yes, Alya is channeling Boyle.
> 
> I am blatantly ignoring how Hawkmoth being Adrien's papa would completely wreck all of this cotton candy stupidity.


End file.
